This invention, relates generally to stands for articles and more particularly to collapsible stands for supporting microphones, hospital intravenous (i.v.) packets, cameras and similar articles.
Stands for articles such as these are widely used and certain features are especially desirable. One such stand is the subject of commonly-owned prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,066, and it refers to U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,479. These two patents are incorporated herein by reference. Among the features of such stands are stability, portability and lightness of weight. Stability can be achieved by providing a heavy circular base member as seen in hospitals, but such stands do not lend themselves to a desirable lightweight compact unit. Herein lightness is achieved by fabricating the stand out of a plastic. Compactness can be achieved by the use of removable or foldable legs.
One of the disadvantages of many stands for articles is the time which is consumed in adjusting the height of the article holding unit. In hospital situations and when entertainers are on stage time is precious. Some telescoping microphone and iv stands, such as those having sleeves within a tightening ring, require many turns of the ring in order to hold the microphone, for instance, in place. An entertainer needs to be able to almost instantly adjust the height of his microphone.
One prior stand is known and described herein which includes a clamping collar having a threaded clamping assembly. However, the clamping assembly includes loose parts which are easily displaced and lost.
The present stand overcomes the above and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.